marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Paquin
Anna Paquin portrayed Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue in X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Significant roles *Flora McGrath in The Piano (1993) *Jane Eyre in Jane Eyre (1996) *Amy Alden in Fly Away Home (1996) *Frankie Addams in The Member of the Wedding (1997) *Donna in Hurlyburly (1998) *Mackenzie Siler in She's All That (1999) *Alison Kantrowitz in A Walk on the Moon (1999) *Polexia Aphrodisia in Almost Famous (2000) *Claire Spence in Finding Forrester (2000) *Robyn Lee in Buffalo Soldiers (2001) *Regina in Darkness (2002) *Mary D'Annunzio in 25th Hour (2002) *Lili in The Squid and the Whale (2005) *Chlor Hamon in Blue State (2007) *Elaine Goodale in Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee (2007) *Laurie in Trick 'r Treat (2007) *Sookie Stackhouse in True Blood (2008-2014) *Irena Sendler in The Corageous Heart of Irena Sendler (2009) *Lila Hayes in The Romantics (2010) *Lisa Cohen in Margaret (2011) *Bette in Scream 4 (2011) Quotes *"I loved the people I worked with and they are people I've known now for a really long time, as far as a lot of the creative people behind and in the movie. If it was something that was really interesting and exciting and I got to do something cool, of course I'd want to do it, just like anything. It would be very nice to do more of that if the timing works out or whatever." *"I would hope I could do a little bit more action next time, though. I kind of find it ironic that I did three big action films and did, actually, no action whatsoever. I mean I got some really amazing emotional story moments, but I didn’t really get to do the physical stuff." *"Those kinds of movies - I've only done two of them - but are they so completely different from any other film you'll ever work on because so little of the time that you actually spend on set has anything to do with the job that an actor does. You are waiting a lot for technical things to be set up and figured out. There's always going to be little hitches along the way, equipment not working the way it's supposed to. Just all these things that I don't really understand a lot about but have nothing to do with acting whatsoever. It just means it takes a really, really, really long time and it can be very long hours. But, there's also a lot of fun stuff that you get to do in those movies that you wouldn't get to do in any other straight, normal film." *"I have pretty fun stunt stuff that I got to do that I had to train for for like three months, which I would tell you about but I can't tell you anything about the plot (laughing) so I can't tell you anything about the stunts, because it would give stuff away. I had a lot of fun doing wirework, like harnesses and stuff." *"I'm saying that comic book Rogue gets to fly and I never did. I want to be badass Rogue, not shy teen Rogue!" *"I would come back and do whatever. These are people I've known for half my life. I have a lot of love for my X-Men family. I realistically wouldn't really care what it was if they were getting the whole gang back together kind of thing. On a side note personally, I would really like to fly because flying's cool." Trivia *Paquin is married to The Gifted star Stephen Moyer. Category:X-Men cast